fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (WC)
Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series and a playable character in Worlds Collide. Attributies Link is above all else, a well-ranged fighter. With three projectiles and long disjointed hitboxes in his sword attacks, Link has the ability to zone opponents out, heckle them from far away, and start combos from a distance before moving in. Both his Bombs and Boomerang can be used to create openings, which allow Link to start a combo or get in a finishing hit. Link's is also packed with a stellar defensive game, as his Hylian Shield can block projectiles when standing still, crouching (which aids his crouch cancel), and even while walking. His Spin Attack is also one of the most potent out of shield options in the game. The latter attack is also highly effective for edge guarding onstage, as it will semi-spike any opponent who fails to sweet spot the edge, sending them away towards the blast lines. Link also has a good aerial game; his up and down aerials are very powerful and stay active for a long time, serving as combo finishers, and his Bombs can be used efficiently for glide tossing. His other three aerials have low lag and decent range, serving as both combo and approach tools. His tilts are generally fast, especially his forward tilt, which can be quite devastating on those not expecting it; it is also a potent edge-guarding tool. His up tilt can combo into itself, and his down tilt is also good at edge-guarding and can lead into combos at moderate percentages. Link's smash attacks are of an above average speed, as well as being of the most powerful. His forward and up smashes are both effective at KOing and pressuring shields, with both leading into combos at low percentages to rack up damage quickly. Finally, his down smash is useful to KO any opponent at higher percentages. His up and down smashes both have incredibly fast startup, whilst the latter has somewhat moderate end lag. Link's throws are of decent usage, as he is capable of using them rather quickly. His up and down throws can be utilized as combo starters, whilst the prior has immense knockback that could send the opponent into a possible KO at medium-high percentages. His forward and back throws, while sub-par to most, still have decent range at moderate to high percentages. When counting his now-fast grab, his throws are more dangerous than ever. While Link's recovery is difficult to edge guard, it does not give much distance. However, with Link's glide tossing ability, Link's recovery has become one of the best in the game, as he can throw Bombs upward and use Spin Attack on them to receive knockback, allowing him to consistently repeat the process. Link has also an alternate recovery option with his zair, the Hookshot, which can also be used after shifting towards the stage with an air dodge. Link is not a character without weaknesses, however. Link's large size, weight and somewhat high falling speed make him an easy victim for combos, allowing enemies to rack up damage on him with little effort. His aerials, though possessing high KO potential, have overall long ending lag, save his F-air, B-air and N-air, causing Link to become easily countered by opponents that excel at midair combat, such as Jigglypuff or Peach. Also, while his recovery is overall difficult to edgeguard, his Spin Attack's hitbox only extends above him, leaving Link vulnerable against edgeguarding attacks with good horizontal reach, such as Marth's down tilt or Charizard's back aerial. His bomb recovery also damages him in the process. Changes from Brawl to Worlds Collide *Forward tilt is now faster. *Clawshot's Tether is dramatically buffed as with other tethers. *His grab aerial comes out much faster. *Gale Boomerang has its tornado come out upon returning, and has better damage and knockback. *Link's Dash attack is now the Jump Attack from Ocarina of Time. It is capable of hitting both horizontally and vertically depending on placement of the hitbox, and appears to have been strengthened. *Up aerial has changed from its Zelda II: The Adventures of Link animation to a very wide scissor kick. It appears to have quicker start up and also a smaller hitbox, as the size looks very different than before. *Down aerial has a meteor smash if the tip of his sword hits with the initial hitbox, similar to Toon Link's in Brawl. Link's down aerial also experiences significantly less lag after impacting the ground. *The Spin Attack has been given its power from Melee, along with its charge ability from Brawl. The Spin Attack also seems to have been buffed, as seen in the E3 Invitational, where it acted similarly to Melee's. *Link's Master Sword seems to be much larger, improving its already great reach. *Link appears to have greater speed in both the air and on the ground, alongside overall less lag in his attacks. *Link's grab has been changed to be both much faster, grab at a longer reach and also regains its Super Smash Bros. trajectory, in which it shoots straight, and doesn't fall to the ground. *Hero's Bow charges faster. *However, it deals less damage. *Link's bombs deal slightly more damage. *However, they suffer from more gravity, somewhat weakening his approach. *Triforce Slash's power has been lowered from 83% to 69%. *Link has a new edge attack based on the Crouch Stab from Ocarina of Time. *Link's roll animations are now based on Link's abilities from Ocarina of Time. Moveset There are Link's moveset as of right now. In Competitive Play Palette Swaps Trivia